Corn (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Corn, also known as Maize, is a food crop that makes minor appearances in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Biology Corn (Zea mays) is a tall plant related to grasses that began cultivation in Central America over 2000 years ago. Depending on the variety, Corn can grow taller than a human on a single stalk. It produces its seeds in discrete bundles called "Ears". Like other grain crops, the seeds are the main edible portion of the plant and can be further processed into a variety of food items. Corn must be planted in close proximity, or rows, to maximize pollination. Their tall stalks leave them vulnerable to high winds. Corn, as other plants, have a variety of pests and diseases. One such fungus, called "Corn Smut", damages the ear, but is actually considered a gourmet food in Mexico. Function The main purpose of growing Corn is to eat the seeds, for both humans and animals. In the Franchise, Dragons - particularly the Monstrous Nightmare - also eat corn. One Farm Job in School of Dragons indicates corn is used as fishing bait. In reality, other uses include household items such as pipes out of the corn cobs or brooms, decoration, bait for fish and animals to hunt. In modern times, corn can be utilized to produce ethanol and biofuels. Oddly enough, corn is an item needed from the player in School of Dragons to complete a Farm Job for a toothache Snotlout has, along with toothache plant and peppermint. A possible medicinal use is mentioned in another Farm Job as well, when the player is asked for corn, truffles, and Dragon Nip to make a "specially formulated treat to keep a dragon's wings healthy." Appearances ''Book of Dragons In one scene of this Movie Short, Bork the Bold and his Wife are siting around a fire, eating roasted corn ears. A Monstrous Nightmare emerges from the bushes and steals their corn, bowl and all. Bork attempts to retrieve the corn, and wielding two ears to pummel the dragon with, jumps atop the Nightmare. The Nightmare flames up, roasting Bork and making popcorn from the ears. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Corn and popcorn appear in the final episode of the season, "Sins of the Past". Snotlout is tasked with going to the Northern Markets to get quality feed for Chicken. A Salesman convinces him to get a bag of 'Archipelagan Gold', an expensive and high-quality feed. Ultimately, Snotlout uses the bag as a diversion against the blast of a Singetail, and the corn bursts into popcorn. At returning to Dragon's Edge, Snotlout presents the Twins with the popped corn. The Twins and Chicken love it, and Ruffnut dubs it 'clouds of corn'. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Popcorn is seen in "Chain of Command" when the Twins eat it while watching drama unfold between Dagur the Deranged and Queen Mala. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk In this game, players can collect assorted items to complete "Collections". One such item is corn, perhaps in a nod to the corn appearing in the ''Book of Dragons. Corn is available for the player to purchase from Trader Johann's Ship. ''School of Dragons In this game, players can grow and harvest various crops to complete "Farm Job" quests. Corn is one such crop. A bag of corn seeds cost 36 coins (non-members) and take 10 minutes to grow. One Farm Job asks the player to harvest corn because ''"Mulch needs to refill his corn bait supply." Dried corn stalks can also be seen as part of Dreadfall decorations on Berk. In the "Hidden World" Expansion, Fishlegs relates to the player that "Tuffnut made his Zippleback fire on a bag of corn being stored nearby." The results 'explosion' of popcorn scared off baby Fishmeat and Fishlegs needs the player to find him. Trivia *Though in modern times Corn is cultivated across the World, it was only grown in the Americas during the Viking Age. References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Food Category:Plants Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Human Food